mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 237: John Turturro Robot Watersports
"John Turturro Robot Watersports" was originally released on February 2, 2015. Description Special guests, musical performances and at-length discussions about Transformers physiology? It's a slam dunk episode this week, and it's all waiting for you at booboonanny.com. Suggested Talking Points Dan Jo, Handshake Substitute, Booboonanny, Life in Bedrock, Supergators and Dick Eagles, Cat Barrier, Sexformers Outline 07:58 - I slipped and fell on the ice a a few weeks ago and hurt my wrist. Ever since then it hurts to shake hands with people. Do you have any recommendations for ways I can avoid shaking hands until it gets better, without having to tell them the whole story? -- Shaken-Up In Philadelphia 13:19 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Steve, who asks: If you had the chance to go to bedrock and live in a cartoon world but could not come back, would you do it? 21:40 - Brothers, how do I shake an acquaintance that wants to escalate things to the friendship level? There's a girl at my gym who often asks me to hang out. I'm a friendly gal, but I find her a little odd, and I'm just not interested in being friends IRL. I've always made excuses and declined her invitations but she keeps asking. I run into her a few times a week and I'm running out of pretend stuff to do. Is there any way to give her a more permanent brush-off with minimal awkwardness? -- I Can't I've Got A Thing In Portland 28:08 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Snuggly Duckling, who asks: If you could recolor an animal, what would you recolor and to what color? 34:43 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Pro Flowers. Sponsored by CoMingle.io. Personal message from Andrew! Advertisement for Baby Geniuses. 46:53 - My girlfriend's cat is getting old, and recently she has decided to make my girlfriend's bed her home. This has greatly impacted our lovemaking. The cat does not enjoy being moved from her bed, and she scratches at the door if we do. This is distracting during the act, and damaging the door. Should we accept that we will have an audience going forward, or is there another solution? -- Joey 49:50 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Cherissa Lozano, who asks: Is it weird that im attracted to transformers..? i recently watched Transfomers 4 and i started to notice that i find Prime, the enemy idk what hes called, and escecailly bumble bee attractive even though they are like machines and not ever real but i just find them sexy. I feel like its weird but i cant help it bumble bee is hot to me. 58:35 - Housekeeping 65:41 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Eye, who asks: What animal is Sonic the hedgehog? Quotes On Football Readiness Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing